


For want of pancakes!

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far can Sammy go for chocolate chip pancakes?<br/>A schoompy story about an adorable little Sammy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For want of pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. All mistakes are mine. Comments are love:)

John Winchester was in pure bliss.

Well not quite….but it surely felt like it.

For the first time in a long while he had indulged in a little luxury………………sleeping late. It was midmorning and there were no little hands poking him , no little feet jumping on bed in the most inopportune moment and no little voice urging him “Wake up da! Monin!”

He was in that lazy state hanging between sleep and wakefulness , that he used to love so much but seldom got to enjoy any more. Already he had heard determined little footsteps approaching his way and hushed chiding of his eldest “No Sammy! Let dad sleep.”

Half an hour had passed after the failure of the first ‘Operation lets wake dad by jumping on him’ planned by colonel Sammy. 

And suddenly he heard it again… little footsteps coming towards him. John braced himself for an impending jump attack on his belly…but it didn’t happen. He surreptitiously opened an eye to find his little one standing by his bed, little backpack in hand. His baby face was contorted in a huge pout..and it made John’s insides tighten.

He hastily got up from bed and kneeled before Sammy.

“What’s the matter kiddo?” he tried.

Sammy scratched his nose and lisped “Ba boy cawed me a monkey! M goin way dad!”

John’s eyes widened with barely concealed amusement .It was years of practice that let him keep a straight face.

“So, what’s in the backpack?” he asked while picking up his little boy and carrying him to bed.

A wrong question indeed. What’s not there? A little investigation revealed that Sammy had managed to pack everything he thought valuable.

An ancient copy of National Geographic they had found under the bed of the rented apartment, a well worn copy of Cat in the Hat, Dean’s night shirt, John’s torch and Dean’s color pencils.

John’s little traveler had taken it all. He looked up to find his eldest looking at the proceedings with interest. 

John raised his eyebrows in a silent question and his eldest sighed. “He was climbing up the door dad. He looked like a monk..” he began and abruptly shut his mouth.

Sammy looked at his brother with a huge scowl on his little face. “You cawd me monkey again? I m goin!” he declared and headed off towards the door with his backpack.

John found his eldest biting his lips for a moment as if to find a quick solution. 

“You are going now? Dad’s gonna make chocolate chip pancakes Sammy!” announced Dean out of the blue . He looked at John as if to urge him to play along and added, “Oh well! You don’t love them. You can munch on leaves and grass and bugs!”

Sammy dropped his bag on the floor and ran to John. “Sammy wans pancakes too!” he huffed with his arms akimbo. John picked him up and nodded.

He herded his warring tribe to the kitchen and gave in. 

It was pancake time.

Pretty soon his two monkeys began chatting as if nothing had happened. Dean was cutting the pancakes into little pieces and feeding them to a hungry little mouth. 

“Sammy?” whispered Dean, “Are you still angry?”

The little boy giggled. He brought his sticky lips near his Dean’s face and placed a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Ewwwww Sammy!” cried Dean as he wiped off the syrupy drool……resulting in yet more giggles. 

Dean shook his head fondly and led his brother to the basin.

After the breakfast they were all sitting on the couch watching the cartoons. John picked his little one on his lap and smoothed his hair. “So…what about goin away business munchkin?” he quietly asked.

The little boy stole a glance at his big brother.. 

“I was jus playin dad!” he whispered conspiratorially,

“Sammy lubs pancakes!”


End file.
